


JLA:  Lost In Time

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The JLA was usually ready for anything, except when the Clock King decided to use the power of Chronos and team-up with Zoom (Reverse Flash/Thawne).  Suddenly at Gotham City Harbor, seven heroes are thrown back in time, at various points in the history of the world.  They must figure out a way back and why they were sent to that particular time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JLA:  Lost In Time

“Would someone with super-speed please hold that fucker, so I shoot his fucking kneecaps,” snarled Red Hood. Tonight was a mess. Batman and his allies were having a rather tough night. 

Red Hood and his Outlaws were going all out, Arsenal with his arrows, Hood with his guns, and Starfire’s star-bolts. Nightwing and Robin were working in perfect sync with each other, as they did as Batman and Robin. Batgirl, Spoiler, and Black Bat were covering everyone’s blind spots. Kid Flash (Bart) and Impluse (Irey) were handling the random thugs that were hired to be distractions to the serious problems at hand.

The Clock King found out about Chronos’ and his abilities to manipulate time and space, well, if two villains were not enough, the Clock King got involved with the Reverse Flash, also known as Zoom. Anything to give the heroes a headache, the villains tended to do.

“Relax, Red,” called Red Robin, flying above the scene with Supergirl, Superboy, and Power Girl. The four families (The Bats, the Supers, the Wonders, and the Flashes) were all teaming up on this little problem. Usually when someone messes with time, the whole timeline/universe/existence goes out of whack.

“Yeah, Little Wing,” said the cheerful voice of Flamebird, who had arrived with Batwoman shortly after the fight began.

“Piss off, Princess,” said Red Hood, snarling. Before Flamebird could angrily retort (they were always at each other’s throats), Batman had about enough.

“Enough,” barked Batman at the three young adults. “Superman, we need to get the Clock King away from Chronos. Flash, both of you, get Thawne.” Batman’s mood was getting darker and darker. Sometimes, he wondered why he bothered at all with the backup. “Batwoman, Nightwing, with me.”

Batwoman scoffed and Nightwing gave a long suffering sigh. Still the both followed him, while Superman had the Clock King distracted. Batman had long since told Captain Marvel to protect the others that were not invulnerable, so he was pretty much looking after all the normal humans dressed in uniforms (Black Bat, Spoiler, Batgirl, Huntress, Robin, Red Robin, Flamebird, and Red Hood).

All hell decided to break loose anyway.

Typical.

“Um, guys, he’s doing something weird,” shouted Captain Marvel.

Chronos was glowing and when a super-villain started to glow it was never good.

Then there was an explosion that was seen throughout Gotham City. Since it was Gotham, no one really questioned it, because Batman had it covered, so did the League and all the other heroes. The explosion created a gaping hole in the docks of Gotham Harbor, causing the bay water to rush on land. 

Thankfully, everyone moved quick enough to avoid too much damage to their persons.

Red Hood was being carried by Starfire, who was also holding Arsenal and Batgirl. Superboy carried Black Bat, Spoiler, and Red Robin. Supergirl carried Batwoman, Huntress, Kid Flash and Impluse. Donna held Wally, while Cassie had hold of Barry. Power Girl carried the unconscious Clock King, but there was no sight of Thawne or Chronos.

“Red,” called Red Hood, out to his little brother.

“Yes, Red,” said Red Robin, kind of shocked.

“We’re missing some people,” said Hood.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Robin, Nightwing and Flamebird were all nowhere to be seen.

Uh oh.


End file.
